GILBIRD
by Anastasia The Lost Princess
Summary: Ivan mencintai Gilbert lebih dari apapun. Meski sang pemuda hebat bagai Brutus kepada Julius Caesar. RussiaXPrussia. Warning: mengandung percintaan sesama jenis dan kekerasan, non-con sex, sadis, tragis, ironis. COMPLETE! Mind read and review?


**Judul: GILBIRD**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing: Russia x Prussia**

.

.

.

.

.

Teater Sang Surya kembali ke peraduan dan digantikan dewi malam telah berakhir 5 jam yang lalu. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga di rumah, bahkan ada yang sudah di jemput Malaikat mimpi. Tapi tidak untuk pria berambut pirang platinum yang turun dari mobil itu. Ia baru bisa pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Kantor Kementerian Pertahanan Rusia.

"Selamat malam semuaaa~" lelaki itu melenggang masuk sambil melempar senyum ramah. Tapi entah mengapa terkesan mengerikan bagi para pelayannya.

"Se-selamat malam Tu-tuan I-ivan Braginski," sapa ketiga pelayan setianya.

"Malam Toris, Eduard dan Raivis," jawab sang tuan yang bernama Ivan Braginski itu sambil meraih vodka yang dibawa pelayan bertubuh paling kecil.

"M-makan malam su-sudah siap, tuan Ivan. A-anda mau makan di ruang makan. Atau saya bawa ke ke-mari?" Pelayan bernama Toris Laurinitis menawarkan makan malam, setelah tuannya hanya duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati vodka-nya.

"_My Gilbird_, da?"

Meski tanggapan Ivan jelas tak menjawab pertanyaan Toris, namun ketiga pelayan itu mengerti maksud tuannya. Eduard menjelaskan, "A-ada di kamar, dia sudah makan—"

"Aku akan makan malam bersama _Gilbird_ da~"

Toris, Eduard dan Raivis menghela nafas panjang. Ketiga pelayan yang terkenal dengan julukan Trio Baltik itu menatap Ivan yang berjalan menuju kamar. Ya, tak ada lagi yang dicari sang tuan besar di rumah ini selain _My Gilbird_-nya.

"Selamat malam Gil Gil" Ivan tersenyum, mendekati Gilbert yang duduk di ranjang sambil membaca buku. "Apa hari ini berjalan awesome, da?" Ivan menyingkirkan buku Gilbert lalu mengecup bibirnya. Seperti biasa, kecupan itu bukan sekedar ciuman salam, tapi makanan pembuka dari menu favorit setiap malam.

Ivan melumat bibir Gilbert, "Aku merindukanmu Gil…" ia menjulurkan lidah, memberi kode sang pemuda tercinta untuk membuka mulutnya. Namun Gilbert tak menanggapi.

Ivan akhirnya mengarahkan jilatannya di wajah Gilbert, "Aku punya permainan," desahan Ivan menggelitik telinga Gilbert, tangannya memilin tonjolan kecil di dada pemuda yang tak bereaksi apa-apa, bagai patung.

"Kau pasti suka," Ivan menggigit daun telinga, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Gilbert menengadah saat Ivan bergerilya menyerang lehernya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu… ha-hanya mempermainkanku?" Gilbert berujar lirih di tengah desahannya.

Ivan mengigiti leher jenjang Gilbert yang sudah penuh tanda-tanda kemerahan, bekas kemarin "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

"Tentu saja sangat berarti," Ivan turun mengedarkan ciuman dan hisapannya hingga ke dada Gilbert. Tonjolan yang dari tadi dianggurkan dijilati penuh nafsu, lalu diraup habis dalam mulutnya. Tangannya yang sudah bosan memilin tonjolan sebelah, beralih menggeranyangi perut rata Gilbert. Semakin turun mencari benda kesayangannya di tengah kedua paha Gilbert.

Gilbird. Burung Gilbert. Itulah makanan favorit Ivan.

"Lalu apa artinya itu?"

Tangan Ivan meremas selakangan Gilbert. Tapi tak ada Gilbird di sana, melainkan….

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" Ivan menatap tajam Gilbert sambil mengipaskan sebuah majalah ke wajahnya yang mendadak panas.

"Itu kan alasanmu mengurungku?" Gilbert membalas tatapan tajam Ivan dengan seringaian.

Ivan mengangkat dagu Gilbert, menghadapkan padanya, "Kau keluar dari sini?"

"Kenapa? Itu hebat kan?" delik Gilbert sarkatis, "Aku jadi mengetahui hubunganmu dengan wanita tak hebat itu! Aku jadi sadar, orang sehebat diriku tak pantas untuk orang tak hebat sepertimu. Aku tak lebih peliharaan hebat atau boneka hebat—"

PLAKK

Tamparan keras memalingkan wajah Gilbert. Bendungan yang susah payah di bangun di matanya, runtuh.

"Apa kau tahu, da?" Ivan menarik rambut silver Gilbert ke belakang, matanya berkilat menatap Gilbert yang merintih, "Apa yang kau ucapkan lebih menyakitkan dari ini," Ivan mencengkeram leher dengan tangan sebelah. Nafsunya melebur bersama amarah.

Ivan jelas tahu, kehebatan Gilbert hanyalah antonim atas realita yang dihadapi pemuda tercintanya itu. Tapi Ivan menyukainya. Ivan menyukai Gilbert yang naïf dan tak mau terlihat lemah olehnya. Karena dengan demikian, Ivan bisa mengingkari kelemahannya sendiri. Kelemahan yang tak mampu mengalahkan iblis dalam dirinya.

"AKHHHH…"

Gilbert hebat! Setelah dicekik, ditampar kiri kanan pun pasti tak akan berpengaruh baginya. Iya kan Gilbert yang hebat? Ivan menyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa penyiksaannya tak akan menyakiti sang pemuda tercinta. "Apa kau tahu akibatnya jika kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau tahu, aku bisa—"

"Lakukan Ivan! Lakukan sesukamu! Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Tapi mengapa bulir bening itu perlahan meluncur dari iris _ruby _Gilbert? Mengapa Gilbert menangis? Apa dia merasa kesakitan? Dia hebat! Dia tidak apa-apa kan?

"Aku bukan Alfred yang kuat dan kaya yang bisa melawanmu! Aku bukan Natalia yang berharga, yang sayang untuk kausakiti! Aku hanyalah Gilbert, bonekamu yang hebat. Namun sayangnya tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu dan akan menghilang kapanpun kau ingin mencampakanku!"

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Gilbert selemah itu!

Apa begitu brengsek kah dirinya? Hingga membuat Gilbert yang hebat jadi lemah dan putus asa? Brengsek! Kenapa ia begitu brengsek? Padahal, bukankah ia sangat menyukai Gilbert? Arghhhh...

"Hentikan Gilbert! Hentikan!"

Ivan mencengkeram kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak bisa mengendalikan iblis dalam dirinya yang selalu mendorongnya untuk menyakiti orang-orang tercinta.

PLAKKK

Tidak juga dengan tangannya yang melayang bebas, menghantam pipi sang albino. "Kau tahu tentang Alfred? Apa kau juga tahu, Alfred hanyalah pria tidak normal yang munafik? Menikahi perempuan karena tidak mau mengakui keabnormalannya sendiri!"

Sungguh, Ivan tak bisa mengendalikan kekasaran tindakan maupun ucapannya.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, Ivan?"

Meski hatinya terluka, memandang orang yang dicintai menangis di bawahnya.

"Menyembunyikan lelaki di rumah! Menidurinya setiap malam! Lalu di luar mencari perempuan yang suatu saat bisa kau nikahi, kan? Kau sama saja! Kau munafik!"

PLAKKK

Untuk kesekian kalinya tamparan keras dilayangkan ke pipi pucat yang sekarang nampak memerah itu.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sang pelaku penamparan yang tak lain Ivan, menarik celana Gilbert dengan kasar, begitu juga dengan dalamannya. Gilbert meringis, merasakan tubuhnya telah polos. Tak perlu bertanya mengapa Ivan melucuti pakaiannya. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau ingin tahu seberapa berarti kau untukku?" Ivan menarik tangan Gilbert. Menyeret tubuh putih pucat itu agar beranjak dari ranjang. Ia kemudian naik di atas meja, turut pula Gilbert diseret. Mereka berdua kini telah berada di atas meja besar, setinggi ranjang.

Di meja itu ada tiang besar berbentuk salib. Ivan menghempaskan Gilbert di tiang itu. Melepas syalnya dan merobek-robeknya menjadi empat bagian. Direntangkan kedua tangan Gilbert di tiang salib. Lalu mengikatnya dengan sobekan syalnya. Gilbert kini telah berdiri layaknya Yesus yang disalib. Bedanya, kedua kaki Gilbert terbuka lebar dan diikat dengan sobekan syal yang direkatkan dengan sisi meja.

Ivan turun dari meja, memandang ke atas, ke tempat di mana pemuda tercintanya dalam posisi yang menghibur hati. Ah, ralat! Iblis dalam dirinya lah yang sangat terhibur dengan pemandangan di meja itu.

Perlahan Ivan mengelus paha Gilbert, "Kau ingin tahu, seberapa dalam perasaanku?" Ivan melirik ke atas sambil meremas-remas 'burung Gilbert'.

Gilbert memiringkan wajah. Setengah hatinya menolak perlakukan memalukan ini. Setengahnya lagi menyukai kesakitan di tengah kenikmatan ini.

Ivan menyudahi remasan dengan seringai tipis. Ia berjalan, membuka laci, mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah kantong plastik. Dari kantong plastik itu, mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang dan besar, menyerupai penis laki-laki. Yeah~ itu adalah _penis gag_ yang biasa digunakan Ivan untuk mempermainkan Gilbert.

Ivan mengulum penis tiruan itu sambil menatap Gilbert. "Emmphh…" Pria berambut pirang platinum itu menyelesaikan kuluman dan mengarahkan _penis gag_ ke lubang anal Gilbert.

"AKHHH… HHKKK..." pekik Gilbert merasakan lubangnya di tembus paksa.

"Selesai da~" Ivan tersenyum _childish, _ia lantas memencet tombol on pada ujung batang yang masih diluar

"AKHHH... NNHHH…" Gilbert menggeliat, merasakan getaran benda itu dalam tubuhnya. Ivan tersenyum. Ia menambah kecepatan getarannya. Rupanya iblis telah menguasai dirinya secara penuh.

Gilbert menggelinjang. Tak pernah merasakan getaran seperti ini sebelumnya. Yeah tentu saja, itu adalah getaran tertinggi yang disetel Ivan.

"UKHHH... Nhhh…" Gilbert menggeliat liar namun pergerakannya terkunci.

"Kolkolkolkol..." Ivan tertawa lebar, "Rasakan Gilbert! Rasakan getaran cintaku, da!"

Pandangan Ivan beralih ke lemari. Ia membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan seutas kabel panjang, "Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba ini," batinnya tersenyum. Ia kembali memandang Gilbert.

"Ahhh... nnhhh..." Gilbert menggigit bibir, merasakan desakan dalam penisnya.

"Ah hampir, da?" Ivan meletakkan kabelnya di meja. Ia segera meraih burung Gilbert. Mengacungkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, "Aku tidak akan melewatkan rasamu," bersamaan dengan itu Ivan meraup benda kebanggaan pria ke dalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepala untuk memperdalam kuluman.

Gilbert mendesah hebat, merasakan hasratnya kian meletup-letup. "Aaahhh... nnhhh..." ia melenguh panjang, menyemburkan hasratnya di dalam mulut Ivan.

"Hmphh..." Ivan menelan cairan putih di mulutnya. Di ciumnya kepala Gilbird setelah puas menghisap sarinya. "Saatnya tiba~"

Ivan mengupas kulit kabel dengan pisau. Kawat-kawat kecil di dalam kabel itu dililitkan ke batang kemaluan Gilbert. Setelah itu, bagian kabel yang tidak dikupas, dirangkai dengan lampu. Ivan menyeringai, menatap Gilbert yang memalingkan muka sambil terisak lirih. Ia kemudian menyalakan lampu dengan mencolokkan kabel lampu pada stop kontak.

"GYAAAAA..." Gilbert memekik, tubuhnya mengejang, "HUWAAAA..."

"Kolkolkolkol..." Ivan tertawa senang, melihat percikan sinar biru kekuningan dari kawat kabel yang melilit Gilbird.

"Nah, rasakan Gilbert! Rasakan aliran cintaku, da!"

Tawa iblis Ivan menggema di kamar besar itu. Sangat kontras dengan jeritan kesakitan seseorang di atasnya.

Tubuh Gilbert bergetar hebat. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, alirannya darahnya tersendat-sendat. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Aliran cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan. Belum lagi getaran cinta yang mengoyak tubuhnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau merasakan getaran dan aliran cintaku, kan?"

Tawa Ivan kian melebar. Kesakitan Gilbert adalah kenikmatannya. Dan kenikmatan adalah pemuas nafsu. Nafsu yang timbul saat melihat pasangan merintih, meratap dan akan memuncak saat pasangan merasa kesakitan, merasa terluka.

Ah, sebenarnya ia tak tega, memperlakukan pemuda yang didapatkan dengan berbagai cara itu, layaknya budak! Tapi apa daya, kelainan pada dirinya turut melainkan kenyataan. Sang pemuda yang dipuja dengan segenap cinta, kenyataannya diperbudak oleh iblis yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. Iblis berwujud penyakit, bernama SEXUAL SADISM.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Suara ketukan menghentikan tawa Ivan. Kening tertutup helaian pirang platinumnya berkerut. Ia melangkahkan kaki, melihat siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Tu-tuan Braginski... mungkin anda ma-mau minum obat. Ma-makan malamnya su-sudah disiapkan!" Raivis berujar dengan gementar. Matanya tak berani menatap seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Sungguh, ia tak mau dalam situasi seperti ini, jika saja Toris dan Eduard tak memaksanya untuk mengingatkan kekhilafan yang mungkin sedang menimpa tuan besarnya.

"Minum obat? Makan malam?" Ivan tersenyum tipis, menarik Raivis yang semakin gemetar. Ia memperlihatkan pertunjukan di tiang salib kepada Raivis.

"Lihat itu Raivis! Itu adalah obat dan makanan favoritku. Kolkolkolkol..."

Raivis menganga lebar, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Batinnya menangis, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

Tawa Ivan kemudian berubah tatapan tajam, "Pergilah! Aku ingin minum obat dan menikmati makan malamku sendiri!"

Raivis tergagap, ia beringsut meninggalkan kamar tuan besarnya. Sebenarnya dia maupun seluruh penghuni rumah ini, sudah biasa mendengar jeritan, rintihan, ratapan, erangan, tangisan. Tapi tidak salah juga, mengingatkan Sang tuan besar agar tidak bertindak di luar batas kewarasan. Yeah, meskipun selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau membuat berisik, _solnyshko_," Ivan mendekati Gilbert yang masih mengejang. Ia yakin, aliran cinta itu tidak akan membunuh pemuda tercintanya. Ia telah mengatur eksperimen itu dengan rapi.

Ivan mengorek sesuatu di dalam kantong plastiknya. Dikeluarkannya _Ball Gag_ dari kantong plastik. Ia kemudian naik ke meja dan menyumpalkan penutup mulut berbentuk bola itu ke dalam mulut Gilbert yang menganga.

"Ummphh…" Gilbert menggeleng lemah. Segalanya seperti berhenti.

Ivan tersenyum, membelai wajah Gilbert. Ia tersentak, merasakan sengatan listrik saat menyentuh pipi sang pemuda terkasih. Mata violetnya memicing, meneliti tangan sendiri. Kakinya melangkah mundur, memandang keadaan di samping, "A-apa? Apa yang ku lakukan?"

Ivan turun dari meja dan menatap keatas. Wajah pucat yang memejamkan mata, bibir mungil yang tersumpal, sepasang tangan dan kaki yang terikat, tubuh yang mengejang oleh aliran listrik, lubang sempit tertusuk benda panjang dan besar.

"GILBERT!" Ivan berseru histeris. Dicabutnya kabel lampu pada stop kontak dengan kasar. Ia naik lagi kemeja untuk membebaskan siksaan Gilbert. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan satu nama, "Gilbert… Gilbert… maafkan aku Gilbert… maafkan aku da…"

Ivan membopong tubuh lemas itu ke ranjang. Membaringkannya setengah duduk. Dibukanya kaki Gilbert lebar-lebar. "Akh, panas…" celetuk Ivan saat menyentuh 'Gilbird'. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan lilitan kawat, "Aku akan menghangatkanmu…"katanya sambil merendahkan tubuh.

"Emmphhh…" Ivan memutar-mutar kepala untuk meraup Gilbird.

"Akh… hiks…" Gilbert terisak, kesadarannya perlahan kembali. "Haahh..." ia mendesah tertahan.

Ivan melepas kuluman, "Kau tersiksa dengan ini?" katanya melirik _penis gag_ yang menyumpal lubang Gilbert, "aku akan menolongmu…" Dicabutnya penis gag itu.

"Aghhhh…" Gilbert melenguh. Ivan membuka rasleting celana sendiri mengarahkan kejantanannya yang menegang sejak 'hiburan' tadi ke dalam lubang Gilbert.

"Aghhh… ukhhh…" erang Gilbert, merasakan lubangnya kembali terisi penuh. Ivan mendorong pinggulnya sekuat tenaga, melesakkan 'miliknya' sepenuhnya.

Bening kristal senantiasa bergulir dari sudut mata Gilbert yang terpejam. "Akhhh…" Ia mengerang perih. Ivan memaju mundurkan pinggul dalam tempo cepat. Lagi-lagi, erangan kesakitan Gilbert itu justru membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Ahhh… sshhh..." perlahan Gilbert mendesah lembut. Ivan baru saja menyentuh titik kenikmatan jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Harus diakui, kehadiran Ivan memang menghangatkan, di samping menyakitkan.

"Aghhh... ahhh…" titik prostat itu di hantam lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan tangan kekar itu terus memerah hasrat Gilbert.

Dan mereka berjuang bersama mencapai puncak surga dunia.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Isak tertahan menyeruak dari bibir merah itu. Tangannya menggenggam, memukul pintu di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Lelaki yang nampak gagah perkasa itu menggulirkan setitik bening dari sudut mata violetnya. "Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu dengan 'cara benar'..." pikirannya melayang pada ucapan sang kakak yang selama ini menghantui.

"_Jika memang kau mencintai Gilbert, tinggalkan dia Ivan. Penyakitmu, sexual sadism tidak akan sembuh jika kau terus bersama kekasihmu. Engkau akan terus menyentuhnya. Dan kau tahu sendiri, kan? Sentuhanmu adalah penyiksaan. Kesakitan kekasihmu adalah kepuasanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa orang yang kau cintai, Ivan?"_

Ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setiap kali mendengar penuturan Katyusha Yekaterina.

"_Kau pernah dengar orang bijak berkata, cinta tak harus memiliki? Jadilah bijak Ivan. Jangan egois!"_

Ucapan kakak perempuannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ahli jiwa dan telah lama menangani penyakitnya itu hanya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Benci.

Ivan benci dengan penjelasan yang mengarah pada pertimbangan melepas Gilbert. Jelas itu tak bisa dilakukannya. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan sang pemuda tercinta. Bahkan kegilaannya menyiksa Gilbert, tak lebih gila dari caranya mendapatkan pemuda Jerman itu.

8 tahun yang lalu, Ivan melihat Gilbert untuk pertama kalinya di acara Peringatan Bersatunya Jerman Barat-Jerman Timur. Saat itu, ia masih bertugas di Jerman sebagai Duta Besar Rusia. Kedatangannya ke acara kenegaraan itu atas undangan pemerintah Jerman. Sejak melihat pertunjukan musik 'Bad Trio Touch' Ivan sudah merasakan keinginan kuat untuk mendapatkan salah satu personilnya yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Gilbert Beilschmith.

Tapi saat itu, Gilbert hanyalah cowok kelas 3 SMA yang sombong dan membanggakan kekayaan orangtua. Tak heran, kalau iming-iming Ivan mengorbitkan Gilbert jadi bintang, langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gilbert. Namun ini menjadi titik balik baginya untuk menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga Gilbert.

Sebenarnya Ivan tak bermaksud membunuh orangtua Gilbert, setelah mafia suruhannya menabrak mobil mereka. Ia hanya ingin mencelakai mereka, menjerat mereka dengan kesulitan biaya pengobatan. Namun apa daya, tabrakan yang terlalu keras membuat sepasang suami isteri itu mati di tempat.

Tapi Ivan tak kehabisan ide untuk menjerat Gilbert dalam kesulitan. Ia masih punya kartu as. Ludwig Beilschmidth. Lagi, ia mengerahkan para mafia untuk menculik adik Gilbert yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda dari Gilbert itu. Tentunya dengan tebusan yang membuat Gilbert frustasi.

Meski sahabat-sahabat Gilbert mengulurkan tangan, namun itu tak cukup menyelesaikan masalah. Saat itulah Ivan datang, bak pahlawan. Menawarkan bantuan dengan kompensasi bekerja di rumahnya. Entah karena bingung atau putus asa, Gilbert menerima tawaran itu. Dan inilah awal kisah tuan dan budaknya ini.

Well, sebenarnya perasaan Ivan kepada Gilbert tak hanya birahi semata. Ia mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari apapun. Bahkan, karena takut kehilangan, ia mengurung pemuda tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu di rumah besarnya, di sangkar emasnya.

Sejak saat itu, kebebasan Gilbert terpenjara. Ia tak pernah melihat dunia fana ini sepenuhnya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa adik perempuan Ivan yang berprofesi sebagai model itu begitu terobsesi menikahi Ivan. Ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa Ivan bertunangan dengan wanita China untuk mengaburkan jati dirinya sebagai homosexual maupun hubungan incest-nya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa permusuhan Ivan dengan seorang Amerika berbuah pembocoran jati diri Ivan ke media. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ia tak berarti apa-apa bagi Ivan. Gilbert tak tahu apa-apa, sebelum majalah itu memberitahukan semuanya.

Ivan meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bukan maksud hatinya menjadi munafik. Ia tak peduli pada hukum Rusia yang sinis terhadap kaum LGBT. Bahkan, jika orientasi sexualnya membuatnya ditendang dari Kementerian, ia tak peduli. Ia sudah cukup kaya dengan pekerjaan sampingannya di General Winter. Atau kalau sang kakek ikut menendangnya dari perusahaan Migas itu, toh ia bisa numpang di rumah Yekaterina. Yang penting bukan pada Natalia.

Tidak ada masalah dengan harta dan kekayaan. Ivan lebih takut jika kejujurannya pada orientasi sexualnya, turut membuka tabir hitam di sangkar emas. Biar bagaimana pun, merampas kebebasan Gilbert adalah kesalahan. Dan ia mencurigai Alfred F. Jones lebih dari sekedar pimpinan CNN—media massa raksasa Amerika—cabang Rusia yang selama ini menjadi oposisi Kremlin. Ia yakin, mafia pers yang sudah lama menjadi musuhnya secara pribadi itu termasuk komplotan orang 'itu'.

Ivan mendongakkan wajah, menegapkan kembali tubuh gagahnya. Mungkin ia akan menanyai orang-orang di rumah ini, untuk mengetahui bagaimana Gilbert bisa keluar dari sangkarnya dan menemukan majalah CNN edisi setengah tahun lalu. Namun, baru melangkah beberapa jengkal, ketukan pintu ruang tamu membuatnya bimbang. Apalagi setelah tak ada satupun pelayan yang menggubris ketukan pintu itu. Mungkin mereka takut padanya karena penyiksaan Gilbert yang selalu mencekam suasana rumah.

Menghela nafas, Ivan memutuskan menunda interogasi dan membuka pintu. Senyuman cerah dari pria berkaca mata langsung terpampang di hadapannya.

"Hai _commie_!"

.

.

.

Seorang pria muda nampak ragu-ragu melengokkan wajahnya keluar mobil. "Doitsu, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya, ve?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah besar di hadapannya, "Maksudku, ini rumah pejabat Rusia. Apa tidak berlebihan jika kita me—"

Pria yang duduk sebelahnya menginterupsi, "Kita bisa menguliti kepala berjambul itu, jika otaknya berniat membohongi kita," ujarnya dingin. Ekor matanya melirik kaca spion yang memantulkan sosok pria berkaca mata duduk di jok belakang sambil makan hamburger.

"Kalian tenang suahhjaa—akuuhh serahhtuus persen yuaakin rumuahhh si coumiii itu—" ujar pria itu sambil mengunyah hamburgernya, "Diahh kan musuhku—jadi kuselihdiki seluk buelukknyahh—"

"Ya sudah _mon cher_~ sebaiknya kalian turun dulu. Kami akan menyusul setelah—"

"Setelah kau selesai dengan pelecehan seksualmu, _bloody frog_?" pria beralis tebal menghardik tangan pria pirang yang menggeranyangi selangkangannya.

"Ya ampun _mon ami_~ aku kan sedang melindungi asset berhargamu! Kau mau penyergapan ini seperti kemarin? Saat kita bermain sepak bola dan aku melakukan _free kick_ yang membuatmu merintih, karena bolanya tidak masuk gawang tapi malah masuk celanamu?"

"Itu sih otakmu saja yang _pervert_, _bloody frog_! Tidak ada orang yang melihat selangkangan bagaikan mistar gawang, selain dirimu!"

Pertengkaran dua orang di jok belakang membuat pria pengemudi mengurut kening, "Bisakah kita turun sekarang?" ujarnya beranjak turun dari mobil berpenumpang empat orang itu.

"Vee~" pria imut berambut cokelat ikut serta.

"Baiklah! Pantang bagi Hero menjadi obat nyamuk orang pacaran! Hero akan turun membasmi kejahatan!"

"Hei! Ini bukan pacaran git! Ini pelecehan seksual! Sebagai detektif yang heroik seharusnya kau—"

"Sudahlah mon ami~ biarkan mereka masuk ke sana. Dan biarkan aku masuk ke sini~"

"Hentikan tanganmu atau kupotong jari-jarimu!"

"Kok dipotong? Nanti aku tidak bisa blablabla—"

Mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di mobil Xenia, ketiga orang memasuki gerbang rumah besar.

"Hei Ludwig! Kuharap kau tetap professional. Meskipun kasus yang kau tangani ini menyangkut kakakmu. Ini juga kasus yang sudah lama ditutup dan tak seorangpun menyukai penggalian kuburan orang yang sudah lama mati," pria penyuka hamburger tadi menepuk punggung pria muda yang disebutnya Ludwig, "Jangan gunakan sekop sembarangan. Meski kau ingin sekali mengubur pria yang sudah mengubur kakakmu itu!"

"Tuan detektif Alfred tak perlu khawatir, ve! Doitsu itu polisi handal! Anda pasti tidak menyangka kalau umur Doitsu masih 20 ta—"

Langkah ketiga orang itu terhenti oleh isyarat yang diberikan Ludwig. Tangan pria berambut pirang klimis itu mencengkeram jaketnya erat. Ekor matanya melirik sang detektif berkacamata di sebelahnya, "Aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa menahan pelatukku untuk tidak melubangi kepalanya."

Pria berkacamata yang disebut-sebut Alfred tersenyum mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Biar aku yang di depan dan mengetuk pintunya!"

Beberapa saat menunggu, pintu besar itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampakan sang tuan rumah yang tinggi besar.

"Hai _commie_!"

.

.

.

Dua musuh bebuyutan itu saling beradu pandang. Ivan Braginski dan Alfred F Jones. Meski keduanya saling melempar senyum ceria, namun aura intimidasi terpeta jelas di wajah mereka.

Memperbaiki letak kacamata, Alfred berujar, "Kau pasti kaget dengan kedatanganku ke rumahmu yang ketiga—ah yang ketiga atau keempat ya? Atau kelima? Ah kau terlalu kaya, _commie,_" ia melengokkan pandangan ke dalam rumah, "Rumahmu yang ini tidak jelek _commie_. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kau memang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu ya. Awas loh~ nanti ada yang marah~"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ludwig langsung menyeruak masuk dengan menodongkan pistol di kepala Ivan, "Inspektur Arthur Kirkland memerintahkan penangkapanmu atas dugaan peculikan dan penyandraan Gilbert Beilschmidth 8 tahun lalu!" pandangannya menyelidik penuh intimidasi, "Ivan Braginski!" suaranya bergetar ketika menyebut nama itu.

"Daa~ aku baru tahu kau suka menguntitiku, Alfred!" tanggapan santai Ivan membuat Ludwig geram.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig melirik pria berambut cokelat yang langsung mendapat respon cepat.

"Vee~" dengan gemetar, Feliciano mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya di pelipis Ivan. Sedangkan Ludwig langsung menyeruak masuk sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"BRUDER! KELUARLAH! JANGAN BUSUKKAN DIRIMU DI TEMPAT BUSUK INI!"

Tak senang rumahnya di acak-acak, Ivan mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jas hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, "Da~ Aku tahu kalau tamu harus diperlakukan bak raja. Tapi kalau tamunya sepertimu... jangan salahkan kalau aku memperlakukanmu tak ubahnya penjahat!"

Tanpa membalikkan badan, Ludwig dapat merasakan kepalanya di incar moncong revolver.

"Pfffttt... Dasar gegabah! Apa boleh buat!" Alfred mempersiapkan senjatanya.

Feliciano semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada _handgun _semi otomatis miliknya. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia sudah mau kencing di celana menghadapi situasi mengerikan ini.

"Wah~ sudah tegang rupanya! Jangan asal muncrat loh~ ini pistol beneran! Bukan pistol sperma—ups! Pistol air maksudku, huhuhu..." pria mesum berjenggot dengan _name tag _Francis Bonnefoy ikut bergabung.

"Serahkan dirimu tanpa perlawanan, Ivan Braginski!" titah pria beralis tebal yang diketahui sebagai Arthur Kirkland, Inspektur Polisi, sang pemimpin penyergapan.

"Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan tersenyum, mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya, "Mau main keroyokan da?" tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur segera memperkuat diri dengan _handgun _semi otomatis.

Alfred, Feliciano, Arthur maupun Francis terbelalak. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana pria Rusia itu bisa menyimpan begitu banyak senjata di balik bajunya. Yang jelas, pria tinggi besar itu sudah mencengkeram dua pistol di masing-masing tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada sasaran di depan, yakni Ludwig dan sasaran belakang yakni Alfred cs.

Sedikit merepotkan memang. Karena itulah Ivan tersenyum ceria ketika Toris, Eduard dan Raivis muncul dari ruang tengah dengan senjata di tangannya. "Toris, mereka pasti membuatmu repot mengepel lantai rumah besok. Pakai kolam renang kosong di samping rumah untuk menampung darah kotor mereka!"

Ivan berujar ceria. Meski ketiga pelayannya selalu gemetaran, tapi mereka bisa diandalkan, di saat ia tak mau berurusan dengan parasit. Tapi guratan ceria Ivan berubah kerutan bingung, ketika tiga pistol yang dipegang dengan gemetar oleh pelayan Trio Baltiknya, justru terarah padanya.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya tu-tuan Braginski. Sa-saya sudah lelah de-dengan semua i-ini," Raivis hampir menangis ketika mengucapkannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak berani memandang tuan besarnya.

"Kami... tak bisa lagi. Me-menemani a-anda ber-berkubang dalam dosa..." suara serak Eduard terdengar sedih.

"Ka-kami memaafkan tuan. Ta-tapi kami tak bisa memaklumi perbuatan tuan yang se-semakin di-di luar batas ke-kemanusiaan!" Toris berucap penuh sesal, namun tak merenggangkan pegangan pistolnya.

"Da..." Manik violet itu mengitari sekeliling, "Kalian?" ia menangkap banyak sekali moncong pistol yang menghadapinya dengan angkuh.

"Maafkan kami, tuan!" berbagai senjata api itu dipegang teguh oleh tangan-tangan yang selama ini membantunya di rumah.

"Wah~ rupanya ada pengadilan Julius Caesar di sini~ Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Mon ami!" ucapan Francis menggelitik batin Ivan.

Benarkan ia akan mengalami nasib tak ubahnya Julius Caesar? Berakhir di tangan orang-orang yang mempercayai dan dipercayainya selama ini? Kabut mulai menghalangi pandangan Ivan. Ia menemukan persamaan dan perbedaan antara Julius Caesar dan dirinya. Sang Kaisar Romawi roboh karena tusukan senjata tajam di sekujur tubuhnya yang dilakukan oleh para senator. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia mungkin juga akan roboh, namun bukan karena tusukan senjata tajam, melainkan senjata api yang sekarang diarahkan padanya.

Sang Menteri Pertahanan Rusia perlahan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Membuat senjatanya meluruh jatuh, mencium lantai. Ivan menyakini, jika memang ia akan berakhir seperti Julius Caesar, lantas di manakah Brutus-nya? Di manakah sang dalang pengkhianatan itu?

Ah, mata violet itu mendapatinya di atas sana, di ujung tangga spiral rumahnya yang megah. Dia menyembunyikan iris merahnya, "_Auf wiedersehen_..." sembari mencengkeram erat senjatanya, "_Ich liebe dich_!"

Dan kegelapan segera menyelimuti.

.

.

.

.

.

**SELESAI**

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
